1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic EL material and an organic EL device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) displays that are one type of image displays have been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display and the like, the organic EL display may be a so-called self-luminescent display in which holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode are recombined in a light-emitting layer to thus emit a light from a light-emitting material including an organic compound of the light-emitting layer, thereby displaying an image.
An example of a light-emitting device may include an organic EL device that includes an anode, a hole transport layer on the anode, a light-emitting layer on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer on the light-emitting layer, and a cathode on the electron transport layer. Holes injected from the anode may be transported into the light-emitting layer via the hole transport layer. Electrons may be injected from the cathode, and then transported into the light-emitting layer via the electron transport layer.